


Final Girl

by Nanostin



Series: Danganronpa Songfics [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, I must hate myself, One Shot, Songfic, Thriller, Why am I trying to write at two in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanostin/pseuds/Nanostin
Summary: Korekiyo is going after his hundredth killer: she’s strong and she’s brave and she’ll make sure to make this his hardest and most gruesome murder yet, Tenko Chabashira.





	Final Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspiration: Final Girl by Graveyardguy

Korekiyo walks the empty streets, finding a telephone booth to use. The last four times he called, he received no response. It’s making him question why, especially since he knows Tenko loves to speak. Only once did she answer back and it was the first time he called; she’s a very expressive girl, so hearing all of the fear in her voice that he inflicted upon her from a simple phone call felt exhilarating.

He won’t say he’s grown a romantic kind of love for her, no- all of that love goes for his sister- but he will say that he’s grown an interest in her. She’s a special girl, he specifically saved her to be the last friend. There are countless times in history where a man has multiple wives, not considering today’s generation, so building a harem is very normal.

Tenko wants to protect a huge part of humanity, and there’s nothing he finds more admirable than that. She’s so energetic, so positive, so confident in her strength, that he wants to see her all bloody. He wants to hear her scream, just the thought of it brings him pleasure. He wonders how she’ll react when her spirit breaks, he wants to study her on every corner.

To his surprise, he can hear something on the other line this time: breathing. She’s trying to listen in on him, huh? Trying to hear his voice so she’d get some kind of idea on what’s going on. It’s cute, really, but he can’t keep on listening to her for too long. He sees the lights on behind the blinds and makes his move.

. . .

“Serial Killer Still Not Found: 99 Girls Killed”

Tenko reads a headline from the newspaper she holds which seems to be the topic that every news article is screaming about: a serial killer who murders girls rumoured to be for the cause of his diciest sister. Clearly, they don’t see eye to eye; if she had the chance to get rid of ninety-nine boys, she would, but she’ll never go to something as drastic as murder even if she says she would. But with this boy, it’s different; not even being a male can excuse what he’s doing, he’s nothing but walking malice. Utter, complete malice.

When someone so menacing spreads that much danger, Tenko doesn’t mind having them be murdered. She can call up for someone, but she’d rather not, for she wants to take this man down herself. 

She’s read up all of the articles, she knows a lot of things about him. Like, that he goes for girls whom he deems worthy, and like, that he’s aiming for her next. 

The way he watches her when she cheers for a team, her busty body swaying from side to side, she knows: he’s coming for her. 

The phone rings again, echoing around the quiet living room. She picks it up this time and stays silent, wanting to hear what he has to say. Nothing, he says absolutely nothing. She stays on the line and she hears a continuous beep; he cut off the line. He must be very close, in that case.

She feels lucky that she’s not babysitting any kids tonight; she doesn’t want to put any adorable children into this sick mess. 

She gets up and all the lights go out. He really has things planned out for the menacing crime he’s going to commit, doesn’t he? 

She hears the door creak in an unnatural way. She never forgot to lock the door, she decided to keep it unlocked. 

She’s going to take down malice, the thing that’s murdered all of the girls who didn’t deserve it. She’s going to teach him a listen, to make him scream.

The thought of tearing apart his limbs gives her a feeling that she doesn’t know how to describe until she grabbed a hold of his wrist where he holds his knife. She’s getting… excitement out of this. The thought of having his blood all over her gives her a feeling that she refuses to describe in any other word than pleasure.

Korekiyo was a bit surprised that she was so prepared for him, but it didn’t affect his performance. She’s made things a lot more interesting, a lot more exciting for when he would slaughter her until she can no longer scream with her booming voice.

She might have a hold of him, but that means nothing to someone who murdered ninety-nine people. If anything, this was the starting screen for the game they’ll play, a game where the final one standing wins.

He’ll make sure she becomes the final girl, the final friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hue huuuue... is this my attempt at writing a short thriller? It’s kinda ugly. I might write more for this.


End file.
